1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to ash handling apparatus and more particularly to such an apparatus which receives ash directly from an incinerator and delivers the same to a hopper, conveyor or the like for disposal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Incinerators which burn a high volume of material, for example, municipal refuse incinerators, generate hot ash which creates an ash disposal problem. Most prior art techniques first quench the ash in water in order to reduce damage to metal surfaces which might otherwise be affected by the hot ash. One prior art apparatus comprises a tank having a slanted lower end. A pair of endless chains are mounted opposite one another and have steel bars disposed therebetween at selected intervals along each chain. The chains are positioned so that the bars ride against the slanted surface thereby collecting ash which is dropped into the water and which settles to the lower portion of the tank. The bars push the ash up the surface, over the edge and into a disposal hopper, conveyor or the like.
Such prior art apparatus creates serious maintenance problems. The ash essentially acts as a grinding compound and rapidly wears the articulated chain joints. In addition, any stringy material, such as wire, metal banding or the like which may be dropped into the water may become fouled in the chains and either jam or break the mechanism. In ash from an incinerator which burns municipal refuse, such items are commonplace.
There exists a need for an apparatus for handling ash which will not be as adversely affected as prior art apparatus by the grinding effect of the ash in the water.
There exists a need for such an apparatus which will not be easily fouled by stringy elements such as wire, metal banding or the like and which if jammed would provide a means for eliminating the jam.